Secret Love
by ViolentVirgo
Summary: Matt and Near have been sneaking around behind everyone's backs, Especially Mellos


As i knocked on the cold metal door i nervously looked down at my feet i was wearing black boots as always. Hearing the door open i lifted my head only to see my albino lover whose lips twisted into a grin seeing my face. Stepping inside i wondered if my friend and my lovers rival had followed me but shook my head knowing he wouldn't have that little trust in me. I looked into the albinos eyes as he stood as tall as he could manage to peck me on the lips.

"Near my prince I have come to ask if I may finally defile your angelic body?"

" Oh Mattie shut up. I told you before we weren't having sex yet now quit asking."

Hearing his words i pouted and wrapped my arms around his waist kissing at his neck lovingly. We had been sneaking around for almost a entire year and he still wouldn't even let me shower with him. Soon he pushed me back giving me a stern look as if i'd forgotten that he was to young for me to touch yet. I gave him a longing gaze and he nodded tonight at midnight he could finally be mine not only emotionally and mentally but physically as well.

"You have to swear that I can really have you tonight Near. Please i need you and you know it."

"I swear Mattie tonight you can have me okay? On one condition we tell Mello after that okay?"

My eyes widened and I hesitantly nodded , I may not like the condition but i loved him and I knew if Mello was really my friend he wouldn't care. If he did he would atleast be happy that Near and I waited until we were both of legal age. I looked at the clock and smiled it was 7:00 P.M. that meant i had only five hours to wait for him. I hugged him and kissed his cheek before telling him to take a shower so i could take one after him.

I checked the wall clock it was 8:30 when i heard my dear albino get out of the shower. I couldn't help but smirk for such a small boy he took forever to bathe. Once he came out i eyed him he covered himself with the towel like a woman as he rushed to his room . I jumped into the shower being quick with it getting out in fifteen minutes. Slipping on my boxers i walked to Nears room and laid by him in bed,

"Dont think im not going to wake you at midnight to finally have my way with you my dear prince.'

" Mattie you idiot i wouldn't put it past you to do that now go to sleep. I...I love you. Good night!"

" Near, guess what? I love you more night my lover."

I set a timer on my cellphone for midnight tonight and let myself drift into a deep sleep. Midnight that night it went off and awakening me i checked my cell phone in confusion then i grinned and shook Near until he woke. He glared at me confused by my actions until i showed him what time it was. He then laughed but went silent looking up at me his face dark red.

"Your body will now become mine my prince I will tease and toy with it all night and i shall mark it as my own!"

Before Near could reply i kissed at his neck biting at the flesh trying not to grin as I pulled a moan from his lips as my fingers unbuttoned his pajama shirt. Soon I slid it off and looked at him blushing as he squirmed out of his pants and briefs I could tell he was more than ready for me to finally take him. Suddenly i noticed something there were burns covering his upper body it looked like some were butterflies and others were shaped like hearts and frowned and kissed at his burns lovingly. Kissing down his body i stopped at his waist and looked up at him for permission seeing him nod I covered my fingers in saliva and kissed his hard member pressing a finger against his entrance.

Hearing him whimper i slide his hard member into my mouth and began to suck on it sliding the finger all the way in pumping it every couple minutes sliding another finger into until four fingers were in and my sweet near was a moaning mess. After sliding my fingers out I pulled his member from my mouth chuckling as he whined from the loss of pleasure. I saw unscented lotion on his nightstand and smirked grabbing it i poured some into my hand and rubbed it on my own hard member holding back a moan. I watched him cover his face embarrassed as i flipped him over so he was on his stomach and i smirked slightly as i positioned myself to enter him.

"Mattie...now please i need you in me."

Hearing him say that i pushed myself into him holding back my own moan and thrusted deep into him. As i thrusted deep into him i watched him squirm and moan my name clutching the sheets under him sometimes grinding back into me. After a few minutes of thrusting deep into him the younger boy moaned out louder than he had before. I reached under him and touched some of his cum then chuckled to myself and pulled out not wanting to work my lover too hard.

"Why did you stop? Did you finish?"

"No I didn't silly if i finished you would know. I stopped because i didn't want to work you to hard love."

"But thats not fair to you!"

Rolling my eyes i hugged him kissing his cheek then laying down only to feel him crawl on top of me. I questioningly looked at him as he tried to push my still hard member into him again letting out a moan as he succeeded and watched him start ride me until i came as well. Only then did i notice Mello standing in the wide open doorway face full of shock. I could only utter one word as he slammed the door and stormed off.

"Fuck!"


End file.
